Naruto: Story of Zokaru
by Ex-soldier777
Summary: Zokaru, a young ninja, must face his twisted past while fighting the darkness within him. And he must discover what it means to live, love, and learn... But most importantly... he must discover.. why...
1. Chapter 1: I'm a Ninja!

**Chapter 1: I'm a Ninja!**

It took Zokaru a few years but he finally acomplished it! He was a ninja! He was about 5' 7 in hight and had a slim but muscular figure. He wears a black "wife beater" and dark navey blue pants. He has black fighting gloves that are cut at the finger tips. He also wears a beanie hat made of cotton that covers his eyes most of the time. On this hat is something most peculier. A hidden mist ninja symbol ingraved in metal like the rest but is stricken as if he where exiled. Around his bare right arm he wears a headband of the hidden leaf. He also wears a bottom cape that is attached to his black belt. He is also caucasian. Now back to the story. He had just graduated from the academy and was very proud of himself, but was also layed back about it. Thats the kind of person he is. He was out in the court yard when he ran into his childhood friend Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey Zokey!!" Ino said in a cheerful way. Ino has intamate feelings toward Zokaru but Zokaru, of couse, dosn't know or have any clue.

"You know I don't like you calling me that." Zokaru said in a seriouse tone.

"Well sooooooorry... I forgot.. tee-hee" She exclamed.

Zokaru stayed silent and was begining to turn around when Ino grabed him by the arm...

"Where are you going?" Ino asked..

"To train of couse. I'm never gonna get stronger at this rate. You always holding me up." Zokaru said with a slight frown.

Ino looked down and sighed loudly. Zokaru then looked a little conserned.

"We never get to hang out any more, cause of your training." She said sadly.

Zokaru gently put his hand on her chin to lift her head up. When she met eye to eye with him, she saw that he was smiling.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling we'll be spending alot more time together..."

And with that he left. Ino was always impressed by him and this was part of the reason why she liked him. Ino smiled and walked away.  
Zokaru was in the woods practicing his taijutsu. Zokaru not only knows taijutsu but Ninjutsu as well. Taijutsu though is what he uses the most. He was just on his 100th push up when...

"98... 99... 100... Aaaaahhh!!!" Zokaru screamed out and fell to the ground while holding his stomach.

"Damn, not again!" He lifted up his shirt to reveal a cursed symbol glowing red. He clunched his fist and after a while it stoped. he panted and continued his training. He knew tommorow would be a big day for him.

Chapter 2 is on the way! Expect it within the next day or so...


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Past

**Chapter 2: Dark Past**

It was the next day and Zokaru woke up with a beating headache. Today was the day he would be set up with his new team mates and his sensei. He went to wait wih his new team mates. To his suprise it was Ino and Chouji!

Zokaru: "Ino? Chouji? Your my team mates?"

Ino emediatly ran over and hugged him. Chouji just laughed and said...

Chouji: "Yeah, I can belive it either!"

Zokaru: "Whos our sensei?"

Ino: "Not sure.. we're suposed to wait here for him... or her. But I'm so glad!"

Zokaru smiled and said..

Zokaru: Oh? And whys that?

Ino: "... well... um..."

Just then Asuma sensei walked in the door.

Chouji: With a bag of chips in his hand "I knew it would be Asuma sensei..."

Asuma: "Well.. well... so these are my new students huh?"

Ino: "Yes sir!"

Zokaru: "Sure..."

Asuma then looked at Zokaru with intrest. (not in a gay way...)

Asuma: "So.. lets go.. I want to find out more about my students befor we start training..."

They all left to a small balcony. Asuma was standing up while the three where sitting, waiting for Asuma to say something, when Ino asked...

Ino: "Um sensei..? What team is this?"

Asuma: "Team 10. And now I want to hear about you.. tell me about your pasts"

While Ino and Chouji began talking, Zokaru was thinking. He knew he couldn't say anything. Speaking of his past pains him to much. Even though.. he began to think back to the painful memorys. A small boat out at sea.. A horrable storm.. A baby lies in the small boat helpless with no one to protect him... A large wave crashes on top of the boat.. Zokaru stoped thinking...

Asuma: "Now.. what of you Zokaru? Tell us about your past or your hobbies"

Ino: "Yeah, come on Zokey!"

Zokaru: "My past? My... past... " He stared at the ground silent for a couple seconds.

Zokaru: "My past is to painful to express in words... not even actions can describe. My hobbies... I have none.. I have only one goal in life... to find out... why..."

There was a long pause...

Asuma: "Why? Why what?"

Zokaru stayed silent...

Asuma: "Well.. I guess thats enough.. tommorow we begin our training... meet me by the east rivers side at noon.. dismissed"

Zokaru silently walked away. Ino looked conserned and was about to ask him what was wrong, but Chouji put his are infront of her and shook his head...

Ino: "Oh.. Zokaru..."

**Chapter 3 will come soon!! Give me some reviews!**


End file.
